Qui-Gon Jinn
Qui-Gon Jinn was a male human Jedi Master born on Coruscant during the declining days of the Galactic Republic. Trained by Count Dooku, Jinn was considered a maverick within the Jedi Order, one who did not always follow the Jedi Code; according to his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jinn could have been a member of the Jedi High Council if he had followed the Code. In the years prior to his death, Jinn began studying the secrets of eternal consciousness after death, having long been a student of the Living Force. Bio Personality and traits Though he had risen to the rank of Jedi Master, Jinn did not always agree with the structures and rules of the Jedi Order. He was known to disobey the Jedi Code if he felt he needed to, and was willing to rebuff the Jedi Council when they declined to train Skywalker. After Jinn's old master, Dooku, fell to the dark side and became the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, Dooku told Kenobi that he wished Jinn were still alive so the late Jedi Master could have helped him with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Kenobi rejected the idea that Jinn would have joined Dooku, but Dooku told Kenobi that Jinn knew about the corruption in the Galactic Senate and might have joined the Separatist cause—especially if he had learned that the Republic was under the control of Darth Sidious, though Dooku did not tell Kenobi that the Separatists were also under Sith control. While other Jedi focused on meditation to try to understand the future, Jinn lived in the moment. He believed that one's focus on the future should not compromise the concentration on the present, and believed in trusting one's instincts. Even after his death and return as a spirit, Jinn was confronted with Jedi thinking only of the future; he guided Yoda through Dagobah to learn the secret of eternal consciousness, but Yoda was interested in knowing if Jinn, existing outside of normal time, could tell him the true identity of Darth Sidious. Although Jinn hinted that he knew the truth, he explained he could only guide Yoda towards greater knowledge, not provide him with the answers. Jinn's belief that Skywalker was the Chosen One looked both at the future and in the moment. Though he did believe that Skywalker's future contained a prophetic destiny, he did not dwell on the uncertainty that the Council saw in Skywalker's future training. Qui-Gon Jinn had an empathetic nature, and had a tendency to take unfortunate life forms under his protection. It was this tendency, as well his defiance towards the Jedi Council, that often frustrated and baffled his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. When Qui-Gon saved the Gungan exile Jar Jar Binks, and Jar Jar swore a life-debt to him, his compassionate nature was such that Qui-Gon took the hapless Gungan under his wing, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. This empathy toward all life forms, including the most unfortunate and pitiful, is Qui-Gon's greatest strength. Jinn's training to retain his identity after death led him to new philosophies, ones unknown to the Jedi Order of the time. Jinn learned that there were two sides to the Force, a Living Force channeled by the energies of all living beings, and the Cosmic Force into which it fed. It was this symbiotic relationship that allowed the Force to bind the galaxy together, and speak to living beings through the midi-chlorians. Jinn's training to retain his identity after death led him to new philosophies, ones unknown to the Jedi Order of the time. Jinn learned that there were two sides to the Force, a Living Force channeled by the energies of all living beings, and the Cosmic Force into which it fed. It was this symbiotic relationship that allowed the Force to bind the galaxy together, and speak to living beings through the midi-chlorians. Powers and abilities Like other Jedi, Jinn was sensitive to and had an affinity for the Force. He utilized telekinesis and mind tricks on more than one occasion, using them to help further his goals during the Trade Federation's occupation of Naboo and while attempting to free Skywalker from slavery. Jinn was trained with a lightsaber, able to use his blade to defeat battle droids on Naboo. He was not, however, skilled enough to survive his second encounter with Darth Maul, as the Sith Lord out-fought the Jedi Master and mortally wounded him. The ability to manifest consciousness after death was, for a time, a skill that other Jedi did not know. Jinn kept his training with the Force Priestesses a secret, and the Jedi Order continued to believe that death was permanent and identity could not be retained. It was not until towards the Clone Wars that Jinn revealed himself to Yoda, despite his training being incomplete, and Jinn told the Jedi Master that that he too could learn to return from death through the Cosmic Force. Jinn passed these teachings on to Yoda and Kenobi, who used it and the new philosophies they learned to help guide Luke Skywalker towards his destiny. Trivia * Gallery QuiGon_1295547647.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn (spirit form) Qui-Gon Jinn.png|Qui-Gob weilding his lightsaber Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spirits Category:Jedi Knights Category:Form IV Users